


"You are just as wonderful as my Lady, Mari."

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, First Kiss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adrien has been meeting with Marinette for many months now, growing closer with her every night. One night, Gabriel grounds Adrien for, I kid you not, peeling a piece of dead skin off his lip. But after going to see Marinette that, his night goes from the worst to the best.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	"You are just as wonderful as my Lady, Mari."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_og_straya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_straya/gifts).



> First fic, please don't hate, but I'd love some pointers

Adrien thought he has see the worst of his father's crap, but he was wrong and very pissed. Which wasn't helped by the sound of a tiny, cheese-loving god laughing his ass off by his own misfortune.  
"OH MY GOD, HAHAHAHA!" Plagg yelled "THIS IS THE FUNNIEST CRAP EVER, HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Knock it off!" Adrien barked. "Quiet or they'll hear you!"  
"Ok, but really? What you picked off your lip was tiny, so why a full 2 weeks? Well, it doesn't matter, because you know who isn't grounded?"  
Adrien's frown quickly changed in a big smile.  
"CHAT NOIR!" he and Plagg said in unison.

__________________________________________________________________________

It felt good to have the wind in his hair, jumping from one roof to the next. By the time he stopped to catch his breath, it was around 11pm. Still feeling down, he knew a place that felt welcoming and open to him at this time. He soon started traveling as fast as he could to Marinette's place, god how much he had grown to love her. After finally understanding his amazing lady was out of his league, he had grown to love her, but sadly, because he had grown so close to him as Chat, she was a little more distant to him as Adrien, which made sense to him. To him, Chat was literally a god, and Adrien was as plain as toast.

He finally made it to the bakery, and right before he tapped on the glass, he hear that Marinette singing. It was beautiful. He then tapped on the glass. She quickly opened it. "Well hello, Chaton." She said. She was wearing loose red t-shirt and sleep pants to match.  
"Well good evening my Lady" he responded 

"I thought Ladybug was the only one with that title"

"You are just as wonderful as my Lady, Mari" he said

Marinette turned as her attire.

"Just get in here alre-" she started "What's wrong, you look sad."

All he did was reach for a hug. She took him to her bed, sitting on the edge with his head in her lap, looking at her while she pets his head.

"Hell of a day?'' she asked.

"You don't have a clue" 

"Well just relax"

God, he loved her so much. All he could think of is telling her who he is, but he knows he can't. Marinette AND Ladybug promised him if he revealed his identity that they would punch him in the mouth. He wasn't too keen on what may happen to him for a busted lip if peeling dead skin gets hi, grounded for 2 weeks.

"I need to grab a water, do you need anything?' she asked

"I'm good"

She got up and went to get some water. Adrien was left minding his business, looking at the ceiling, when he hear a large crunch from Marinette's drawer. He got up, very confused. He knew he shouldn't open it, but it didn't seem like a good idea NOT to investigate what might be a rat in a BAKERY(he really hoped it wasn't a rat, he loved his croissants too much). He open it to see what looked like a red rat-bug, then it looked up at him, then realized it looked a lot like Plagg. The look on his face turned from confusion into realization. Just then, Marinette came back, so he tried close the drawer. Off topic a little bit, you know when you panic and do something the opposite of what you needed todo. Well Adrien had that moment and PULLED instead of pushing on the drawer, ripping it out, causing cookies and the small red Kwami to go flying.

All he could say was "I heard something, and thought it was a rat"

Marinette started, but was interrupted the Kwami "I am not a rat!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 10 minutes of explanations and 25 minutes of silence, Chat broke it with "Does this mean if I reveal my identity that I only get one punch to the face"

"Chat, don't" she warned "I'm willing to say it's my fault for giving her cookies knowing you might come, but I still can't know yours. Why do you want to tell me so bad anyway? You seem to bring up this question at least once a month."

"Because I want to make sure you like both versions of me, I'm kinda a disappointment" he said

"Chat" she cupped his cheeks "You are you, there is no way i'll be disappointed" 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Shit!" she said, then took in a deep breath "Well, sense you your Kwami needs to eat so you don't fall jumping from building to building, I'll only one smack to the face for revealing your identity"

He gave a big smile before saying "Plagg, Claws In!" letting his transformation fall.

Marinette's mouth fell.

"See, I told yo-"

"ADRIEN?!" she yelled, then thanked whatever gods were out there that this was the weekend that her parents were out on their anniversary and wouldn't be back for a few more daysI "Why would I be disappointed it was YOU?!

"Because I'm not as great as Chat" he replied

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah"

"Adrien is one of the kindest, sweetest, smartest people in this world"

"And Chat?"

"A dumbass furry"

Plagg and Tikki lost it "HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Oh come on, I'm amazing as Cha- have those posters of me always been on your wall?" he said, feeling that blind might need to be on the list too.

Marinette turned red "NOT THE POINT!" she yelped. "The point is you need to be smacked on the mouth"

"Please don't, my dad grounded me for two weeks for picking dead skin off my lips"

"Hold up, WHAT?! Is that why you were sad?! I'm now kinda hoping that Alya's theory that he's Hawkmoth is right so I can beat him"

"Please don't wish that on me" it almost sounded like begging.

"But first, you need to one, feel better, and two, need to be smacked"

He winced, but was surprised to feel somethingmuch softer than afist on his lips. He opened his eyes to find that it was her lips, and not her fist on his lips. They tasted like vanilla, and felt like clouds. She pulled back, turning bright crimson.

"I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME!" she yelled

Adrien found confidence to try something. "I don't know Princess, I feel like because of the fact that both versions warned me, I should get two" he said while leaning in, pulling them together. It was amazing, the best night of his life. They then pulled away.

"Damn it!" Plagg said, two more nights that was it!"

"See, I told it, now the question is, what will I do to you" the red god said.

"Wait" Marinette said " you two took bets on when we would kiss?"

"It was a question of when, not if Mari" Tikki said.

Adrien yawned " Do you mind if I stay here for tonight, my dad wouldn't notice I'm gone, when I'm grounded, he just send my food to me by a small elevator"

Marinette looked confused "Wait wha- you know what never mind, yes, but only if we can um.." she mumbled something after.

"What was that"

"CUDDLE!" she yelled with a red face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

They both crawled under the cover and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
